User blog:Bittersweettragedy/I'm Me
Hi...it's me....you probably thought (I did too) that this was based on Dannoh's idea...but I didn't feel like writing about that. I wanted to write about this: '' People always move on. The discarded toys you loved when you were six, the friends you shared secrets with, the ones you really regret leaving....the one's too hard to let go from, the one's you don't believe you left, the one's you deny everyday. Yet somehow people believe you should move on too. The friend you have loved for half of your life just disappears until someone so new, so ''different people believe you just moved apart. It's not that simple. No person just changes automatically. No person just vanishes themselves and leaves somebody else. They believe that's a way to move on...to change. They believe you should just love them even though they are not who they were before. But I can't just be like that. I can't change myself for who you want me to be. I don't have to like what you like for you to like me. I should not hide in the shadows just so you can have the spotlight on yourself. I should not be put down so you should be brought up. I believe that I am the best person I could be. I should not become you. I am myself. I have my own thoughts and feelings. If you don't care if I'm hurt, well, you're not the best person are you? I mean if I was rejected, you might believe that it's not your probably your fault to comfort me. It's my problem right? Am I just another piece in your games? Am I just another person? Am I just myself? Is that why you don't like me? I am proud to say I geek out on Adventure Time and The Hunger Games and The Fault In Our Stars...but that doesn't represent flaws. It represents me. We can point out flaws in every person in the room, but would that get us anywhere? A person is not their own flaws, but the very marks they have made by using and overcoming the flaws that they have. We are all just people. People just waiting to be heard...and I'm pretty sure others feel the same way. We should do our very best to keep at our hopeless romantic, geeky,and loud minds. How else could you be able to dream? You should dream to the stars and stay where you are. Stay where you can be you. People deserve someone to love them, people deserve friends. I might not be the easiest, open person in the world, but I can't tell you I'm not impossible. I am not hard. Yet I am most certainly not normal. I am not the average girl who believes in shoes and magazines and pop stars....just no. Converse are my high heels, Lush Catalogs I could look at all day and Foxes and Fall Out Boy and Florence and The Machine and Of Monsters and Men...nobody knows...since their not on the most regarded radio stations. People believe in being pop stars and movie stars and all star athletes and lawyers and doctors...what happened to being an artist or a real musician...or dare I say it......a writer? Anyone who is reading this....I just want to tell you are wonderful and mean something to someone...even if you don't realize it...there is someone...maybe you don't know them yet...maybe you've known them their whole life...but you have accepted them. You loved them. You cried with them. You yelled with them. You would do anything for them. And they love you for it. <3, District3forever Category:Blog posts